A Loving Friendship
by Chiquinta
Summary: I was dared to do it!


A Loving Friendship  
  
By Christy Maguire  
  
--- This story takes place while Chris and Cory are sharing a house. ---  
  
*** Please note, this is slash. If you are offended in anyway by homosexual sex, don't read this. ***  
  
  
  
'Chris, can you come here?' Cory called from her bedroom. She had a date that night and couldn't decide what to wear. She stood staring at her wardrobe wearing only a bra and panties.  
  
She'd met her current boyfriend John through his parents who worked at a homeless shelter in Santa Monica. There had been a fight at the shelter one night between two men and Pacific Blue was sent to settle the scene. Cory and John's mother Beth had gotten to talking afterwards and Beth had 'let slip' that her son was single.and quite handsome.  
  
Cory couldn't help herself but hand over her card and asked Beth to pass it onto her son. Needless to say, the rest is history.  
  
Chris ambled into the bedroom and sat cross-legged on the side of Cory's bed and scanned the closet.  
  
'What about the short black dress with the thin straps?' Chris suggested. 'Black goes with everything.'  
  
Cory pulled the dress out of the cupboard and studied it. 'I thought about it but John's parents are quite conservative and this dress doesn't leave much to the imagination.' She was aware that with these straps no bra of hers would go with this dress.  
  
'You aren't dating his parents Cory. Besides, isn't revealing the whole point of this date?'  
  
The two had been talking during the week about Cory and John's relationship. She was up to the stage of asking him to bed.  
  
Cory nodded. 'I wonder if it still fits.' She took off her bra and let it fall to the floor.  
  
Chris watched with wide eyes and Cory's breasts were exposed before her.  
  
Cory slipped the dress on over her head with the material sliding across her sensitive nipples causing them to become erect. As the dress settled into place the hard buds pushed out against the silky fabric.  
  
'Does it look alright?' She asked Chris.  
  
Chris nodded and swallowed hard. 'It looks great.' She stammered but couldn't pull her gaze from Cory's chest.  
  
Cory gave her friend a puzzled look. 'I'm glad you think so, but will John like it.'  
  
Chris nodded vaguely. 'I am very sure John will like it.' She emphasised the man's name in an attempt to distract Cory's attention onto something other than herself.  
  
It failed.  
  
Cory went over and sat on the bed next to Chris, placing a hand on her leg. 'Are you okay? You look pale.'  
  
Chris already knew she was pale. All the blood had rushed from her face into another area of her body which was becoming quite warm and moist.  
  
But Chris wasn't the only one.  
  
Cory had also been feeling changes in her body over the last few minutes, starting from Chris's reaction to her nakedness and progressing steadily from there.  
  
She'd also noticed that Chris's nipples had hardened with arousal and from the way she was squirming on the bed, she knew that Chris was feeling more that just friendship right now.  
  
Cory pulled her hand higher up Chris's leg. The shorts that Chris had been wearing had gone the same way when she sat and it exposed the silky skin of her upper thigh.  
  
She watched as Chris's leg twitched as she hit a particularly sensitive spot near her groin.  
  
Unable to help herself, Cory reached up the leg of her friend's pants until she reached the wet gusset of her panties. She was surprised at how aroused Chris had become but then again, she shouldn't be the one to point fingers.  
  
The bodily fluids flowing at the core of her womanhood could make the Nile look like a stream.  
  
Chris gave a sharp intake of breath as Cory's fingers traced lines between her legs which she moved further apart to accommodate the touch.  
  
She looked up at Cory. She had almost a look of contentment and she rubbed her fingers along the fabric of Chris's panties.  
  
Cory shifted her gaze from Chris's groin to look her friend in the eye. She'd been aware the Chris had turned to look at her but wanted a few extra moments to savour what she was doing.  
  
Their eyes met and Chris's gaze fell instantly to Cory's mouth and she leaned closer till their lips touched, inadvertently forcing her body harder against Cory's hand.  
  
Chris traced the backs of her knuckles down Cory's face and snaked her arm around her back as the kiss grew more intimate.  
  
At first they lips brushed, then came together with more force and Chris could feel Cory's tongue against her own.  
  
With the growing confidence that Chris was enjoying their encounter, Cory moved her hand under the fabric and stroked her fingers up and down the slit.  
  
Chris moaned softly with the increased pleasure of the touch and raised herself to her knees so Cory had better access to her genitals. She also took hold of the straps on Cory's dress and slid them down her upper arms, once more exposing the lush mounds of her breasts.  
  
Cory tilted her head back, breaking the kiss and Chris pushed her down to a lying position on the bed.  
  
She straddled Cory's hips and leaned forward to kiss the nipples that lay before her.  
  
This time it was Cory's turn to sigh with pleasure as the kissed turned to nibbles and licks; Chris drawing circles around the areole with her tongue.  
  
Cory's hands found the buckle of Chris's shorts and pulled them down around her knees with her panties soon to follow. She stroked the flatness of Chris's stomach before making her way yet again south among the coarse hair.  
  
Chris pushed the bottom of Cory's dress up and Cory raised her bottom so the back of the dress could follow. She pulled the waistband of her underwear down until she could reach no further where Chris took over, taking the panties down her legs and depositing them on the floor.  
  
Chris left Cory's nipples and kissed the exposed parts of her belly making her way down.  
  
Cory bent her knees and spread her legs with expectation as Chris's tongue moved in between them. She was almost mimicking Cory's movements and she dipped her tongue in and out of her vagina and made circles around her clitoris.  
  
Cory gasped and pushed Chris's head harder against her body as the waves of pleasure became her driving force.  
  
Visions of Chris with other women crept into her mind as she began to realise that this was much better than what most of her boyfriends had ever done to her.  
  
She stifled a scream and dug her nails into Chris's shoulders as the muscles in her body began to ripple with excitement. 'Oh, Chris!' She said softly at first, then repeated louder and louder as her body came closer to orgasm.  
  
Cory reached back and grabbed the head of the bed for support as her body ran away with her screaming with delight as Chris pushed her body over the edge.  
  
Chris lifted her head as Cory's orgasm began to subside and took a tissue from the bedside table to wipe her mouth. She lay along side a breathless and panting Cory and again, toyed with her nipple.  
  
'Why haven't we done this before?' Cory asked breathing heavily.  
  
'I probably wasn't your type.' Chris answered jokingly and she rubbed the swollen peak.  
  
There was a click in the living room as the dead bolt on the front door was unlocked from the outside.  
  
Cory gasped and put her hand across her mouth. 'Oh no.' She breathed.  
  
'What?' Chris asked, aware that the bedroom door was wide open.  
  
'John still has the spare keys.' Cory answered.  
  
'What?! Why did you give him those?' Chris said in disbelief. Cory almost started World War III when Chris lent an ex the spare keys.  
  
'It's a long story but he left his horse's saddle here one day and came by the firehouse. I gave him the keys and he must have forgotten to give them back.'  
  
'His saddle?'  
  
'Yeah, he was on his way to go riding at his parents property.'  
  
'But why did he leave it here?'  
  
'He was on his motorbike. He didn't want it to get wet if it rained.'  
  
Chris didn't get time to answer.  
  
'What is going on?' John asked from the bedroom doorway trying to look shocked and dismayed. It didn't work however. From the smug smile on his face and the upward angle of his penis, the women knew that he wasn't the least bit troubled by the sight that lay before him.  
  
Cory was still getting her breath back and had her dress crumpled in a ring around her middle.  
  
Chris had nail marks on her shoulders and her shorts and panties down around her knees.  
  
'Hi honey.' Cory said trying to break an awkward situation.  
  
'I'd like to think that there is an innocent explanation for this?' John said.  
  
'A really rough pillow fight?' Chris suggested.  
  
'Chris and I were just having sex.' Cory said. 'It was innocent enough.'  
  
***I'll finish it later.*** 


End file.
